Just Perfect
by Fae Tiggular
Summary: Post musical. Elphaba finds herself thinking back to the night she turned Fiyero back into a human. Fiyeraba. One shot. My first fanfic, Please R&R :)


**Author's Note: Soooo, this is my first ever fanfiction, I've read tons but finally decided to go ahead and write one ;) I made it pretty short and sweet, I was just checking on my alerts and this just came to me. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ulitmate Queen of Cliffies, who told me to just get out there and write. Thank you Maddy :) (btw if you haven't read her stories I HIGHLY recommend each and every one of them) **

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I look like I own Wicked? **

Elphaba was currently admiring his back. She softly grazed her fingers over the scars so she wouldn't wake him up. Shortly after they had fled to Quox and found a small town known as Felos to settle down into, she had found a spell to reverse the Scarecrow setting she had placed upon his body to save his life. Once he was returned to his human form though,

the damage the Gale Force had caused was very visible.

_Elphaba finished the spell triumphantly, this time it _had_ to work. And it did, as the green light around Fiyero shimmered and blinked out, she could clearly see his no longer Scarecrow face smiling back at her. But she didn't smile back._

_There were fading bruises on his jaw and around one of his eyes, whiplash __marks, albeit healing, everywhere. Fiyero didn't seem fazed by it, but tears had sprung to Elphaba's eyes when she saw them. She lowered her head to hide them._

"_Hey", Fiyero said gently, walking over and cupping her jaw, raising her head to look at him. "Don't cry Fae, I'm me again!" _

_Elphaba chuckled lightly through her tears, "I know, but.." She reached her hand towards his face slowly, then pulled back, wincing. Fiyero grabbed her retreating wrist and laced his fingers with hers. "It's alright Fae, you saved my life." he told her. "But your life wouldn't need saving if it wasn't for me." Elphaba said quietly, looking down. Fiyero's grip on her hand tightened._

_"__That was my choice Elphaba. I'd do anything for you Fae. I did it because I love you." He told her truthfully, looking her in the eyes. The tears were falling now "I love you too Yero." She said shakily, openly crying now. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped. Even then he didn't stop holding her, stroking her hair and back lovingly. Elphaba pulled back after a while, turning her back to him "Damned tears!" she half sniffled, half yelled, __wiping them away. Fiyero grinned knowingly, Elphaba hated to cry. Not like those rumors about water melting her were true, she just hated to look vulnerable. _

_He strode over and snaked his arms around her waist. "You don't have to be strong all the time Fae, it's ok to cry." He said softly into her ear. Elphaba sunk into his embrace, resting her arms on his. "It's just.. I've always had to be the strong one, if I'd let myself be weak, I'd get hurt in the end. I was weak when I thought you had died. " She told him in a barely audible whisper. Again, his grip on her tightened. "But I'm here Fae, and for as long as you're mine, I won't ever leave you alone." __He chuckled a bit "Get ready for me to be all clingy and annoying." Elphaba smiled and turned to look at him "Like you weren't already clingy and annoying." "Hey!" Fiyero winced in mock hurt, but he smiled back at her and lowered his head for a lingering kiss. _

_When they finally came back up for air Fiyero breathlessly said, "Marry me."_

_ Elphaba opened her eyes, shocked. "W-what?!" she spluttered "You heard me, marry me Fae" Fiyero __told her "I want for me to yours and you to be mine, in every way there is, and the only thing left is to make you my wife. "But Yero, we live together, we sleep in the same bed every night, we do everything together, we're practically married in every way there is" she protested "Not legally." He pointed out. Fiyero took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently before continuing "Fae.. Elphaba, I love you. You saved me Fae, more than once. I'm so lucky for every day I have with you, and I'm always thinking that I don't deserve you. You're my lover, my best friend, my soul mate, my princess, my _savior_, and I would be soooo honored to add my wife to that list. So Elphaba Thropp," Fiyero dropped to one knee, still grasping her hands. _

_"Will you marry me?"_

_He asked hopefully. Elphaba __could do nothing but look at him, with his purplish face and huge smile, she couldn't say a thing. Then she thought about it, she wouldn't be telling the people of Felos __that the Scarecrow was her boyfriend anymore. She'd finally be able to say that this _man _was her _husband_. _

_Elphaba Tiggular. _

_It sounded pretty good to her. But Elphaba, being Elphaba, was still doubtful. "Why me Yero? Why would you possibly want to _marry _the Artichoke?" _

_Fiyero sighed against himself and rose to his feet, not once releasing her hands. He lead her to the bed and sat beside her on it. "Elphaba, how many times to I have to tell you I don't give a twig about the color of your skin? It's __perfect. _You. Are. Perfect._ You aren't an Artichoke, or a green bean, or asparagus, or any other kind of inanimate object that happens to be green. You're you. Green, brave, beautiful, kind, caring, compassionate, smart, sarcastic, fiery, determined, _mine, _you." He cupped her face with both of his hands. "You are Elphaba, and there is nothing that I would ever change about you. I love you just the way you are"_

_ He kissed her then, a sweet and again lingering kiss that seemed to last forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck __and he wrapped his around her waist again. __Elphaba didn't need to hear anything else, she was convinced. _

_This man,__this brainless Vinkun Prince, as perfect as he was, loved her. And she had made her decision._

_ When they finally broke apart, their faces just mere centimeters away from each others, Elphaba whispered. "Yes." Fiyero was surprised for a second. "Wait, what?" __He asked, having forgotten about his earlier proposal. She smiled against his lips and rested her forehead on his. "Yes. I'll marry you Fiyero." Fiyero jumped up then, lifting her and spinning around in a giddy whirl, he kissed her again. "I cannot wait to call you Mrs. Tiggular." He smiled brilliantly, still holding her. Elphaba was smiling right back.__"Neither can I."_

Fiyero stirred slightly at her touch, but continued his light snoring. That night was exactly a year ago, they had been married a week after that. Elphaba slipped her way back into his arms and laid down with him. Fiyero woke up then. "Fae? You up? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. Elphaba shook her head and snuggled deeper into his arms. "No, go back to sleep Yero, everything's fine." she assured him. Fiyero obliged happily and went back to sleep, rearranging his grasp on her slightly. Elphaba closed her eyes then, ready to fall asleep with him.

"Everything is just perfect."

**Soooo yeah, that's it. I was considering making it a two-shot and having Fiyero do the same kinda thing to her. Should I? I know I took a lot of stuff from fics I've read before to write this, but I took like 3 hours to write this one-shot, even with my parents and little brother on my back about how dumb it is. They're still in denial about me spending more time with fictional characters and other obsessed people than I do with them, but can you blame me? Anyhoo, please leave a review so I can know whether or not I need to crawl into a hole underground and never come out. :)**


End file.
